


Preludes

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interdependent though independent pieces: drabbles, snippets, vignettes, day-in-the-life-of snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest thanks to my beta and inspiration, DHLane! She gave me the idea of this rare pairing, and I just couldn't resist! Unless something particularly funny occurs to me, I won't be posting summaries for the drabbles because I try to make my titles self-explanatory.

Uh-oh. He saw her standing in front of the mirror, frowning. Intervention time.

"I'm home, love! How's my beautiful Hermione?" He pecked her cheek and greeted the wee one with a gentle rub of affection. "Are your feet hurting again? Do you want a back massage?" All the while, he gently lead her toward the bed, finally succeeding in putting her onto his lap. Giving her a proper kiss, he snuggled her against him. 

"You know, love, I'm glad the wee one's a girl. Given who her Mum is, I know she's going to be a smart one. Let's hope we never have a boy -- he'd most likely turn out to be like his ol' Dad and get sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Neville Longbottom! Don't let me ever hear you berate yourself like that again! If any son of yours gets sorted into Hufflepuff, it will be because he is loyal, hard-working, and modest, like his father, not because he is dim-witted!"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"I love you, too. Now what's gotten my beloved Nagini's Bane in such a self-deprecating mood? Did something happen inside the greenhouse? That foolish student has recovered from his scuffle with the Devil's Snare, hasn't he?"

"He's fine. Class is fine. But my Gryffindoress is the one in the self-deprecating mood. I don't ever want to come home and see her thinking she's fat and clumsy. Promise?"

"I promise. I'm sorry I worried you. Just my stupid hormones."

"Don't be sorry, I wish you didn't have to carry the wee one around like you have. But better you than me: I'd probably have lost the child long ago."

"No, you would not. You would've remembered that she doesn't like treacle tart and stopped yourself from buying half-dozen from the bakery. You would've remembered to go pee before sitting down and getting immersed in your favourite book. If you weren't such a fabulous father-to-be, you would've made a fantastic mother because you're the one who steers me away from the tarts and reminds me to go pee before sitting down."

"Well, seeing as you're the one who figured out how to put together the crib, you'd make a fabulous father-to-be as well."

"Silly, that's because I know how to use Muggle tools and what Muggle cribs look like."

"It's great that Edmund bought it for the wee one. I know Uncle Algie was going to give us the moldy bassinet that he slept in. And Grandmother would've made such a fuss if we refused."

"Actually, she told me that she converted it into a plant-holder for the new hybrid you gave her for her birthday. 'No great-grandchild of mine is going to sleep in that crumbling wastebasket' were her exact words."

"Really? You never told me!"

"I forgot. It was the same day that Alice smiled and walked up to me and rubbed my belly."

"I can't wait for the wee one to meet her Gran and namesake."

"Me too! And Neville, I know it's premature, but I've finally thought of the perfect middle name for our son, if he ever comes: Augustus, after Gran."

"Alice Minerva and Frank Augustus. They're perfect, love."


	2. Chouquette

"Neville, would you mind very much if I didn't have this baby?"

"Mine, my own, my precious, if I were to be a selfish bastard and say 'no', could you still love me?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter? Bonded for life and all --- nnnnggghhhh!"

"Deep breaths, Hermione. You're doing just fine! If it helps, at least your daughter is not living up to her nickname and forcing her way out of your head!"

Huff-huff-huff. "Susan, how the hell did you manage the twins without wanting to castrate Harry?!"

"He offered to let me castrate him after the babies were born. Question period later. You’re fully dilated now, so I need you to start pushing! C'mon! This is no time to be missish! You didn't survive Voldemort to back away from a little bit of pain!"

Some time later, a red-faced, wailing baby girl was placed into her mother's arms. Hermione and Neville stared at their daughter in awe.

"Neville, my ring-bearer, remind me next time that pain is temporary and joy is forever."

"So, there'll be a next time, Mummy-precious?"

"Yes, Daddy-bear."


	3. Aquamarine

She never told him, but it was his eyes that first attracted her. They could turn from his usual deep aquamarine to a glinting sea-green. She had only seen them turn that colour once before, when he had killed Nagini, but under those circumstances, she had only made a passing observation. 

***

The second time she noticed his eyes, they had pierced her, even though his usual gentle, shy voice had apologized for causing a scene and had asked if he could make amends with dinner the following evening. 

He had noticed that the drunken McLaggen was pestering her at the Ministry Ball and had come to her rescue. She had had a hex ready, if McLaggen were to step out of line, but Cormac made the mistake of taunting Neville with the hated nickname that Cormac and his bully cronies had given him, Nevillie Shortweenie, and had ended up skidding across the dance floor on his butt. At first, she thought that Neville had punched Cormac, but she later discovered it was due to the force of his anger as he threw the hex, which turned Cormac's hair a brilliant orange. Susan was working as Assistant Healer that night, when he had arrived at St. Mungo's in a panic. Between fits of giggling, Susan had shared that all of his body hair had turned orange, and it seemed, at later encounters, that the hex had been permanent for Cormac had dyed his golden locks brown and kept a safe distance from Neville.

***

She noticed his eyes for the third time during dinner the evening after the Ministry Ball, when he became animated describing the successful hybrid he was growing in the greenhouse at Hogwarts. He was the youngest Professor on staff.

***

Those same sea-green eyes were now staring intently into hers as he took a box from his pocket and said,

"If you're willing to have it, I want to give you my soul for safekeeping. My heart I'll keep because I need it to show you how much I love you."

He opened the box. Tucked within was a beautiful aquamarine ring.


	4. Seeker

"Hello, love. How was your day? Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine except for the fact that your son is missing. He was chasing Athena around the house and accidentally knocked over your table of new shoots. I've looked everywhere for him, and I've already told thin air that he need not be frightened that you would yell at him."

"My silly little boy. Don't worry, I'll find him, and we'll just have a calm little chat."

Neville instinctively searched the quiet nooks and dark niches. He finally saw a familiar-looking stack of boxes strategically arranged in the storage room. Two large, fearful eyes stared up at him from behind them. "May I join you, son?"

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I used to build hideouts that looked just like yours whenever I thought I was in trouble." Settling down beside the curled-up Frank, Neville started reminiscing about his clumsy youth and how aggravated he made his own Gran. He talked about the time in school when he got stuck in the trick step climbing the stairs and how he was rescued by Uncle Harry. 

"Simba, you know, plants are much more sturdy than you think. I'm sure, if we were to put them in new pots, the little shoots would be growing again in no time. Do you think I could get you to help me re-plant them after dinner?"

"Yes, Dad. And maybe you could teach me that unbreakable spell for pots that you use at school?"

"Of course! We can even put a spell on it so that water won't spill out of the bottom whenever Mummy puts too much."

"Yeah! But won't the plants drown?"

"No, the spell makes the pot absorb all the excess water and then release it again when the soil feels dry."

"Oh. That's very smart, Dad!"

"Thank you. Now, let's get out of here -- I can smell Mummy's lasagna."


	5. Oath

"Neville, what oath was Uncle Algie referring to at dinner? I don't remember you or Gran ever mentioning it."

"Oh, well, it's really just an outmoded tradition, used mainly during the ancient wizarding wars and other such tumultuous times. The parents and children -- well, sons -- performed the oath to form a stronger magical bond, beyond that which already existed, both to ensure that underaged children would receive protection by blood relatives and inherit property and rights in the event that they lost their parents as well as to ensure that the children would keep the family honour and perpetuate the bloodline. The oath was usually performed as soon as the child could speak fluently; it was brought back into use during Voldemort's first rise by many families who were on the side of the Order of the Phoenix. I...performed the oath with my parents a - a few days before they were c-captured by the Death Eaters a-and tortured."

"Oh, Neville! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back those memories!"

"It's alright. I didn't really need to take the oath -- Gran would never have let anything happen to me in any case. And Dad was good friends with Arthur, so there was always the back-up of having me live with them. Can you imagine me growing up at The Burrow?"

"The twins would've teased you, like they do everyone, but I think Ginny and even Ron would've stuck with you. Ginny's always been protective of Ron, and being the youngest, I know Ron was picked on a lot."

"Yeah, I wish I had at least one other sibling to play with growing up."

"Me too."

"And Hermione, the oath really isn't necessary, especially given that Voldemort is gone. But if another crisis should ever arise, would you take the oath with me for both Athena and Simba?"

"Of course. We'll have to make sure we strengthen the bonds with the Weasleys and with Harry and Susan. Merlin forbid if the next-of-kin turns out to be the Malfoys or the Parkinsons. And yes, while I know you're not that closely related, it doesn't hurt to be prudent."

"You're right, as always. Let's just hope we never have to face another Voldemort. We've lost too many."

"Yes. But at least the Ministry is finally showing signs of growth. Dumbledore would've been proud."

"Yes. Hogwarts is planning the annual commemorative ceremony next week for him. Will you be able to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it."


	6. Firecrackers

"Simba, what on earth happened to you?" Frank had just come out of the fireplace covered in multi-coloured splotches. "It's the Redux Twins again, isn't it?"

"It was an accident, Mum! Honest! They were only trying to modify a box of Deflagration Deluxe so that 'Weasley Is Our King' would play when the firecrackers exploded, but something went wrong with the charm, and the things exploded paint instead! And I got lucky -- it's only on my clothes; they have the stuff all over their bedroom! I only managed to escape when we heard Aunt Padma shouting from downstairs."

"Poor Padma! She must have accrued some very nasty karma in her previous life to be straddled with such hooligans! They even outdo Fred and George! Why were they playing with those dangerous things in the first place? They could've blown up the house! And out of curiosity, which version of 'Weasley Is Our King' were Bertie and Reggie trying to implant?"

"The one that Uncle Ron...there's more than one version?!"

"There's the original, and there's the Gryffindor one that Ron taught you."

"Well, there's only one that we sing at Hogwarts. Do you still remember the original one, Mum?"

"Probably, but it's best forgotten. You haven't told me why they were trying to spell the firecrackers."

"It was going to be Uncle Ron's Christmas present. And now they won't have anything for him -- it's in two days!"

"Well, seeing as there was good intent, I'll ignore their misdemeanour. Let me write down some suggestions, and you can give it to them tomorrow when we go to the Burrow for brunch. _Discreetly_ , Simba. And tell them to hide in the tool shed or somewhere else away from the house. Padma will have their hides if she catches them making another mess."

"Oh, no worries, Mum. Since it's _your_ spell, there won't be any mishap."

***

On Christmas morning, an unsuspecting Ron opened up his present, which exploded into fireworks of silver and blue that whizzed and banged to the waltz that opened the Yule Ball in his Fourth year. A final firecracker exploded into a momentary image of Ron and Padma dancing.

"I'm going to _kill_ Fred and George!"


	7. Restored

"You've done it, Neville! This is wonderful!"

"Didn't do it alone, you know. Lots of help, most of it from you."

"Stop selling yourself short. Knowing a handful of spells and knowing how to integrate them is not something that all wizards can do. Most lack imagination. It's why Dumbledore was so renowned for the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Now, tell me how you put it together."

"Well, you know this Room shares the same principle as the Mirror of Erised: it taps into people's desires. While the Mirror's spell is simplified and focussed on fundamental desires, the Room is able to expand and re-arrange its magic to suit the needs of the person or persons seeking help. Although the Fiendfyre destroyed all its contents -- and yes, those old spellbooks that were so useful to the DA are gone, although I did find a copy of most of them in the Restricted Section -- and its ability to sense the needs of the person seeking help, its structure was left intact. Even though Fiendfyre is created from very powerful magic, it is still fire at its core and has to obey the laws of nature. So, once it emptied the Room, it died out when it couldn't penetrate the magic of the Room itself, which has its foundations in the Castle. So long as Hogwarts exists, it will exist. As a result, my task was limited to restoring the Room's ability to communicate with wizards, and that's why I consulted with Harry and the staff. I didn't tell you before, but there was one other person I spoke to, although he was reluctant at first to even see me: Malfoy."

"You mean he is capable of having an intelligent and civilized conversation?"

"I did manage to appeal to his intellect and thirst for knowledge -- no, love, in spite of his shortcomings as a person, he was a good student. You know it's one of the reasons he picked on you particularly -- it went beyond blood prejudice. You know that his family no longer wields the same type of power as they once did. Malfoy, especially, has been keeping a low profile. Anyway, I was able to ask him specifics on how he accessed the Room and, more importantly, how he was able to make himself invisible while he was inside. I was able to compare notes -- I may have prevented the Carrows from locating and breaking into the Room, but I don't know if I made myself completely untraceable; I didn't have Harry's map to consult after all. Putting together everyone's knowledge, I figured out that the Room's magic feeds off emotions, and I found it increasingly easy to restore it to its full strength as the school term progressed -- the Castle was filling up with students and all their wonder, excitement, frustration, fears, and all. 

After a few successful trial runs -- I got a few of the staff and students to try it -- I worked on a few more additional spells. I wanted it to be an escape route whenever the Castle is threatened, just like it had during Voldemort's final attack. But I connected the route to the Shrieking Shack instead. I reckoned Aberforth wouldn't be too pleased to play host all the time. Besides, once he retires, we'd be risking the safety of the new owners. 

Another thing I added was for the Room to turn into DA Headquarters if triggered by any member -- Voldemort may be gone, but a new Dark Lord may try to take over. Grimmauld Place was breached, so we need another place to at least meet discreetly."

"Neville, this is amazing! You do know that the Room is going to be in even higher demand now that the entire student body knows of its existence -- I doubt that the students you asked for assistance would've kept it to themselves, trusted though I know they are. Remember how the school always managed to know about Harry's adventures."

"Well, the Room needs to be used, especially by students: that's how its magic is reinforced. As a final test, I invited McGonagall to use it. Being Headmistress, I thought she would want to turn it into some sort of defensive place to overlook the protection of the Castle, but she threw me completely by asking it to become the storage room. She says there's always a need for space and that it's best to have one place for some things to disappear into and be forgotten. She also changed the Room into a large one with shelves to hold vials of memories. She says one way to rebuild the Castle is to have the collective memories of all students, past and present, contained within its walls. And it makes sense to have these stored in a safe, indestructible location. She plans on sending Owls to all former students. She wants to know both what they remember of the Castle's layout and what it meant to them. I told her I'll ask the DA for vials."

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll go home and Floo everyone. Let's arrange for a dinner next weekend at our house."

"Great! Just don't tip off the Ministry. Kingsley may be understanding, but it's hard to know the minds of the rest of them."

"Speaking of which, Neville, you're sure that the Ministry doesn't know about the Room?"

"Yes. The Castle knows how to protect itself. I suspect that there is some form of the Fidelius Charm built in so that the staff, for sure, can never reveal its secrets. The students can discuss with each other and their family members who were former students, of course -- we did the same -- but I doubt anyone could publicly discuss anything dealing with the Castle's magic and how to penetrate it. It's one of the reasons the Ministry has never been able to know how the Castle is run."

"That's a relief. Neville, you've truly done a wonderful job restoring the Room. I'm ready to try it out myself, since you took the trouble to bring me here to explain what you did instead of doing so at home."

Hermione turned the Room into a replica of their backyard greenhouse.


End file.
